Forgetting the Pain
by AngelXofXAnarchy
Summary: A beat cop and an outlaw Nomad just can't seem to leave each other alone. Happy/OFC
1. Officer Talbot

**Forgetting the Pain**

Chapter 1: _Officer Talbot_

* * *

><p><em>It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. <em>

_We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace._

- Chuck Palahniuk -

-o-o-o-o-

A police cruiser turned into Teller-Morrow Motorcycle and Auto Repair, passing through the open gate and parking close to the garage. The men looked up from their work - mechanics and bikers both - as a woman stepped from the car. She slammed her door shut and gazed over the hood as a few of the men walked towards her.

"Officer Talbot," one of them cooed as he sauntered over to the cruiser. "You know I love a woman in uniform."

"I see you're doin' good, Tig," she said with a smiled. The officer slid the dark glasses from her eyes and placed them on her head. The air around her was hot and thick, the California sun blazing down on her as she looked at the bikers in black leather. "How about the rest of you? Juice?"

"I'm always good," the man replied with his own smile. He turned his head when he heard quick footsteps approaching. Half-Sack stopped in front of the officer and Juice roughly clasped a hand on his shoulder, pulling him close.

"Hey, Kip," the woman said, nodding her head in acknowledgement. She leaned back against her cruiser and crossed her arms over her chest. "How these guys treatin' you?"

The prospect glanced over at Juice, then back at the officer and shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty good, Josie - I mean, Officer Talbot."

Josephine turned to the man at the very end of the group. He had been silent until then, one hand in the pocket in his jeans and the other retrieving a cigarette from his lips. "How about you, Happy?" she asked. "You keepin' your hands clean?"

"You know me," was his simple reply as he blew out a cloud of white smoke.

"Yeah, you always wear gloves, right?"

The man smirked and nodded his head. "Somethin' like that."

"Hey, Jax," Josephine called as the Vice President of SAMCRO walked up to the group. She motioned towards the room adjacent to the garage. "Can I have a word with you?"

The other men dispersed and Jax led the cop to the empty office. He opened the door for the woman and closed it behind them. When out of sight of the others, Josephine pulled the man in for a hug. "I heard about Wendy and the baby. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, Josie."

They pulled apart and the woman held the VP's arms in her grasp. "I'm sure he's a tough little guy. And with Tara lookin' out for him and all - you don't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah," he croaked, then cleared his throat. The woman dropped her hands and Jax leaned against the edge of his mother's desk. "What did you want to talk about?"

Josephine put her hands on her hips. "Hale found two burnt up bodies at the streams. Know anything about that?"

Jax shook his head. "Heard about the explosion. Don't know any information, though."

"Come on, Jackson. We used to be friends. What happened?"

The biker laughed and tapped at the badge pinned to the woman's chest. "You became a pig."

"Yeah, and you became an asshole," Josephine said with a smile. "Life goes on. But you need to level with me. If trouble is brewin' in Charming, I need to know about it." She sighed and smoothed back the hair that was already pulled back tight into a bun. "Hale's so far up my ass, I can taste his shampoo. He's lookin' to put me in a different zone. Now, y'all don't want another cop workin' this beat."

A silence filled the room, but Josephine kept her gaze on Jax. He rapped his fingertips on the wood underneath him. "It was the Mayans," he finally said. "Stole our guns, blew up the safe house. The women were workers."

"Jesus Christ." The cop paced the short length of the room. "Ya'll lookin' to retaliate?"

Jax stood from the desk and looked through the blinds at the men outside the garage. "Course not. We're just gonna sweep this one under the rug."

"Guess I can't ask too much of you in one day," the woman said as she walked up beside the biker. She, too, took in the men. Her gaze swept over them, lingering on Happy, until it landed on Kip. "Year's almost up, huh? How's the prospect doing?"

Jax turned back to the officer and smiled. "No need to worry about your cousin, Josie. He's in good hands."

"I know it," she said and returned the smile. She turned and placed a hand on the door knob. "Oh, and just a heads up, there's a forensic team on their way out there sometime."

"Gotcha, Officer."

-o-o-o-o-

He was there when she got home, sitting comfortably on her couch, legs spread and arms wide across the back of the cushions. She smelt him first - cigarette smoke and motor oil - and wondered how she didn't notice his bike outside her apartment building.

"How'd you get in here?" Josephine asked from the other side of her living room.

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I still gotta key. Locks are the same."

She nodded her head and he stood from the couch, walking slowly towards the woman. "Your boys are in some serious shit," Josephine said as she watched him approach her. "This thing with the safe house -"

Happy shook his head and she stopped. "I ain't here to talk business."

"Then what do you want?"

The woman tensed as he brought his hands up and held her shoulders. He rolled them in his palms and, despite herself, she leaned in closer to the biker. His breath was soft and warm against her cheek as he spoke, his voice hoarse and husky from years of smoking. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah, you left," she reminded the man as she pulled away. Josephine walked past him, her arm brushing against his own. "Tacoma, right?"

Happy turned and sat on the back of the couch. "I'm here now."

"For how long this time?" she asked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "A day? A week?"

The biker settled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. He pressed his cheek against her khaki covered chest. Josephine's hands found the back of the man's head and she held him there."I'm leavin' tomorrow," he murmured.

She tried to pull away, but he kept a tight grip on her. She pushed on his shoulders so she could look him in the eye."You should go _now_," she hissed. Happy shook his head and kept one hand firmly on her hip, the other fingering the collar of her shirt. He slid one up and one down until he reached the top button of her uniform. She grabbed his hands to stop him. "Happy -"

He fisted her shirt and pulled her down, his lips finding hers. She gasped at the swiftness of it all, at the feel of his familiar lips and the hands that were still clutching her shirt._ Jesus Christ_, this man would be the death of her. He was the only one who could take her to Heaven, then Hell, then back again. And then he would leave -

She pushed him again, and she stumbled back when there was nothing there to hold her, but he grabbed her arms to steady her. "Josie, you really want me to leave?" he asked, now standing and hovering over her. She stared up into his eyes, so black and deep that she lost herself for a moment. It took her that long to answer, but when she finally did, it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Yes."

"Fine," the biker growled and let her go. He straightened out his cut and walked towards the door.

"Happy," the woman called before he could go. "Leave your key."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me if I should continue!<strong>


	2. Crystal Meth

**Forgetting the Pain**

Chapter 2: _Crystal Meth_

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Juice?" Josephine yelled to Jax over the noise in the SAMCRO clubhouse. The music was blaring and the building was filled to the brim with Sons and croweaters and hangarounds, so much that the officer figured that it had to be some kind of violation, but that wasn't why she was there. Juice had called her cell, panicked and practically begging her to meet him at Teller-Morrow.<p>

The VP shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. He in trouble?"

"No, I just need to talk to him," she said and Jax motioned back to the hall that led to the dorm rooms. She pushed through the groups of people, spotting Kip making out with some girl, Chibs already passed out on a couch with a body underneath him, and Happy sitting in a chair in the corner, a half naked sweetbutt on his lap, pouring a bottle down her throat. It had been days since he told her that he was leaving, which didn't mean much. Knowing him, he could have already been gone and back or he may have never left at all. She shook her head as she passed. _Some things never change._

Josephine knocked on the door, and Juice was there instantly, pulling her and Jax in with frantic hands and shutting the door behind them. "What the fuck happened?" the officer yelled, spotting an unconscious girl sprawled out on the unmade bed. Her skin was pale and slick with sweat as Josephine checked her pulse.

"She OD'd, man," Juice said, pacing the room and clutching at his head. "I came out of the bathroom and she was passed out."

"And you called me?" Josephine nearly screamed, grabbing at the walkie on her shoulder. "This is Officer 1294. I need a bus at Teller-Morrow automotive! I have a female, early-20's, possible drug OD." She turned to Jax, pointing her finger at his chest. "We had an understanding, Jackson. No drugs in Charming! And you got jailbait bitches overdosing in your own clubhouse!"

Jax put his hands up and back away a few paces. "I did not know about this."

"Don't just stand there with your head up your ass!" Josephine said, looking back at Juice. "Do you know CPR? Then do it! And do _not _stop until the paramedics get here." The woman knelt down beside the bed and rummaged through the clothes scattered across the floor. "Goddamnit, I'm gonna have to hear about this from Hale._ If _she survives." She pulled out a plastic baggie from the pocket of the girl's discarded jeans and tossed it to Jax. "Flush this shit."

Josephine stood back up and threw the door open, stomping down the hall and back into the main room where everyone was oblivious to what was going on. She jumped up on one of the pool tables and whistled, then motioned for Kip to cut the music.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! Charming PD will be here in FIVE minutes! If you have anything that you do not want them to have, I suggest you put it out of sight! If you are under 21 or in possession of any illegal items, I suggest you leave. If you just don't wanna be around a shitload of cops, then get the hell out NOW!" she yelled. The people around the bar sat silent as the woman looked around the room. "Don't just stare at me! MOVE! Now you got four minutes!"

The woman hopped off of the pool table and began pulling beers and glasses out of people's hands and setting them down in clumps wherever she could find a free space. She got to Happy, who was still entertaining the girl on his lap despite the chaos of the room. Neither of them paid the officer any mind, so she swatted the girl on her half bare ass.

"How old are you sweet cheeks?"

The girl jumped and looked over her shoulder. "21."

"That's what is says on your ID?" Josephine asked, but before the girl could respond, she stopped her. "I can check if I need to." The croweater only stared at her and the woman nodded her head. "That's what I thought. Put some clothes on and get outta here. THREE MINUTES, PEOPLE! WRAP IT UP!"

"Bitch was a sure thing," Happy told her, still lounging in the chair with the bottle in his hand.

"She was also under 21 and you were pouring Jager down her throat. I'm sure you can find a woman a little more legal and a little more sober."

The biker smirked. "You offering, sweetheart?"

Josephine returned the smile and leaned down close to him, placing her hands on either armrest. "I will _never_ make that mistake again," she whispered and stared at him for a moment before straightening back up. "TWO MINUTES!" she yelled to an almost cleared out room. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

-o-o-o-o-

"Where's the pigs?" Jax asked after the ambulance was there and gone, and the only people left in the clubhouse were Josephine and SAMCRO.

"Oh. They're already here." She pointed at herself. "I'm a cop!" she snapped, as if, throughout the years, the bikers had forgotten, and walked over to where Juice was leaning against the wall. "Come on," she said to him. "We need to talk." She led him back to his room and sat the man down on his bed and she took a seat next to him. "Look, I'm glad you trust me enough to call me when shit goes south, but-"

"That was fucked up what you did out there," Jax said as he burst through the door.

Josephine stood back up and walked over to the biker until she was chest to chest with him. "Hey, I got a job to do. I got Mayans dead. I got drugs in Charming, and it's all falling back on this club."

Jax stared at her, his jaw clenching as he stepped back. "I've taken Juice's statement," she told both of the men, her voice now more calm. "You all were having a perfectly legal party on private property. A girl showed up with drugs, someone asked her to leave. She didn't. I was called to escort her out and before I could get there, she snorted it all. I called a bus and that is that. If anyone asks, _that is what happened_."

Juice nodded his head, and so did Jax. "Stop lingerin'," Josephine said to Kip who was standing in the doorway. "You get in here, too." The man walked into the room, and the officer shut the door. "Where'd she get the drugs?" she asked the three of them.

"SAMCRO don't deal in drugs," Jax said.

"But you know who does."

Josephine looked at Juice, still sitting on his bed and staring down at the floor. She glanced at her cousin, who wouldn't meet her eye, then back to the VP. He crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin a bit higher. "We don't know nothin'. _Officer_."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe the response I received for this fic. I am truly and utterly grateful. I hoped you liked this installment. Please review. And Happy will definitely be featured more in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
